


i wish i could kiss you right now

by questionableatbest



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: just one boyfriend surprising another with a new years eve kiss





	i wish i could kiss you right now

Dex was at a party surrounded by people who hadn’t changed since high school, and it was similar to the SMH’s parties but it was also different in all of the ways that mattered.

It was loud and crowded and smelled like stale beer and there were more hockey players around than Dex could count, but there was also an air of judgement hanging over the room and it was stifling. It felt like everybody he was talking to was sizing him up, trying to decide whether or not he was successful 2.5 years out of high school, and Dex wasn’t sure that his standards were the same as theirs.

It made him feel like he hadn’t actually grown at all, and he hated that he was going to ring in the new year in an environment that he’d so clearly grown out of.

He also hated that he was going to ring in the new year without Nursey by his side, but he was trying not to dwell on that.

Still, when Dex finally managed to pull away from a conversation with Ryan Harvey, who used to be left wing on Dex’s line and now worked for his dads building company, he avoided eye contact with anybody else and headed for the kitchen.

He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, and then he grabbed his phone. There weren’t any unread messages from Nursey, but the SMH’s group chat had blown up with pictures of Ransom and Holster’s Niagara Falls reunion. Dex scrolled through those, smiling slightly, before he switched back to his conversation with Nursey.

Nursey was at some party his parents had dragged him too and he’d been relatively quiet all day, and Dex tried not to read too much into it.

Still, his heart hurt just a little bit and he hadn’t actually seen Nursey in person for two weeks and Dex was a little bit tipsy and it was all a lot, so he typed out,  _ ‘I miss you <3’ _ and sent it before he could question his use of emojis.

Normally they were Nursey’s thing, but Dex could handle whatever chirping was coming his way.

He accepted that and he was about to lock his phone and head back to the actual party, when a picture of him and Nursey cuddling filled the screen, and the phone started vibrating in his hand.

Dex smiled and accepted the call and said, “Hey,” all in one breath.

“Hey babe,” Nursey said, a smile evident in his voice as well, before he said, “It sounds loud on your end- you still at the party?”

Dex sighed and said, “Yeah,” and then he glanced around before he said, “I wish you were here,” and he could practically see Nursey pursing his lips into an almost frown.

“I know,” he said, a bit too softly considering how loud everything around Dex was, so Dex headed for the back door as Nursey asked, “So how close are you to midnight?”

“Like-” Dex looked around for a clock and then said, “Half an hour-ish,” as he slipped out the door, into the cool air where he finally felt like he could breathe. “I wish I could kiss you.”

This time there was a smile in Nursey’s voice when he said, “Yeah?” and then he asked, “And how much are you blushing right now?” and he wasn’t wrong, but-

“Really, Nurse?” Dex asked, rolling his eyes even as he turned just a tiny bit more red and smiled wider despite himself. “You can’t go one phone call without chirping me?”

“You love it,” Nursey said, and he also wasn’t wrong about that, but Dex wasn’t going to let him win that easily.

“I’m divorcing you,” he said, deadpan, and Nursey went right along with it.

“But what about the kids?” he asked, sounding scandalized, and Dex snorted.

“We’ll have to keep it civil for them, I guess,” he said, and then he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I really wish I could kiss you,” and Nursey hummed in response.

He hummed and then he said, “Hey, where are you, again?” and Dex blinked.

“At a party?”

“Yeah, but-  _ where _ ?” Nursey asked, and Dex furrowed his brow.

“At- Kenny Lamptom’s place?” Dex tried, and he was about to ask why Nursey needed to know that but he got distracted by the noise that now seemed to be coming through both of their phones, and-

“But, like,  _ where _ ?” Nursey asked one more time, and a million thoughts were running through Dex’s head at that point.

Still, he just said, “I’m- on the deck out back?” and then Nursey didn’t say anything, so he went on with, “Derek, what-”

But he never actually got to finish that sentence, because the door behind him opened and he turned around and Nursey was standing right there, and it was a lot to process, so Dex didn’t even bother trying.

Dex blinked and Nursey smiled, and then Dex threw himself at Nursey, spilling some of his beer on both of them as he went, but not caring at all. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Nursey’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck and pressed their arms as close together as possible, forgetting to care about where they were and what was going on around them at all.

In that moment, he didn’t care about anything but being as close to Nursey as possible, even as he felt Nursey laugh against him and turn his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of Dex’s.

Of course, Dex pulled away eventually, but he didn’t go far. He just moved his hands to either side of Nursey’s face to make sure he was actually there, and Nursey’s hands fell on Dex’s shoulders, and Dex asked, “How-  _ how _ ?”

Nursey smiled and Dex traced the lines with his thumb. “I missed you too,” he said, as if it were that simple, and then he added, “And your brother and I have been coordinating this for weeks,” and that made a lot of sense because, really.

Thomas couldn’t keep a secret to save his life and he’d been acting suspicious since Dex had gotten home, and this explained a lot of strange conversations that they’d had.

Dex made a mental note to thank his brother later but, for now, he had bigger things to worry about.

For now he had a boyfriend to kiss, so that’s what he did.

He ran his thumbs across Nursey’s cheeks and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Nursey’s, and then stayed there as the kiss grew and grew until it became something that they probably shouldn’t be doing in public.

When they got to that point, Nursey pulled back but kept their foreheads pressed together. He said, “I really, really missed you,” and then Dex couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing another quick kiss to Nursey’s lips.

When he pulled back he said, “I love you,” and Nursey all but beamed.

“I love you too,” he said, and it looked like he was going to say something else, but they were interrupted a few moments later when everybody just inside the house started counting.

Dex glanced back towards the house and he crowds of people in there, before he turned his full attention towards Nursey.

He looked at Nursey and Nursey looked at him and they were both had huge grins on their faces and, when everybody inside yelled out, ’ _ One _ ,’ Nursey and Dex kissed, and Dex was pretty sure he’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody please stop me from writing the prequel to this which takes place on new years eve the year before when dex surprises nursey


End file.
